Meet the Lioness
by Shizume Hiyori
Summary: Sephiroth has one picture of his stepsister as a clue about her. He had his first impressions about her but will meeting her personally change that? Main: Sephiroth and FemCloud Pairings: None


**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII...**

* * *

**Meet the Lioness**

* * *

Sephiroth was in a bar together with his friends namely Zack Fair, Genesis Rhapsodos, and Angeal Hewley. Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal were third year in college while Zack was in second year. They were celebrating the remarriage of Sephiroth's father to another woman. Sephiroth came from a rich family. At first, he was against the remarriage of his father but when he met the woman for the first time, he finally agreed. He was just wondering on what the woman saw in his father. After all, his father namely Professor Hojo, was a mad scientist.

"Sephiroth, what does your new mom look like?" Genesis asked Sephiroth while drinking his red wine.

"Hm... She is beautiful. Also, she is your ideal mom. She is a loving and caring person." Sephiroth answered.

"I see... Does she have any children?" Angeal asked another question as he drank his beer in just one gulp.

Sephiroth nodded. "She has one... a daughter to be exact."

Zack whistled. He lightened up when he found out about the woman's daughter. He stood up and slammed his hands on the table. He almost knocked all the drinks that they've ordered. He has this puppy look on his face. "What does she look like, Seph? Huh? Huh? What does she look like?"

The three men sighed when they saw Zack's antics. They know that the guy likes women. All of them were popular with the woman population. No one could ever resist their charms and pheromones.

Sephiroth showed a picture of a blond girl that has crystal clear blue eyes and smooth, white skin to all of his friends. Zack grabbed the picture to take a closer look.

"That's your new stepsister, Sephiroth?" (Angeal)

"Hm... She's beautiful. Introduce me to her, Seph." (Genesis)

"Woah! She looks cute, adorable, beautiful and kind! She is a damsel in distress type! Introduce me to her, Seph!" Zack shook Sephiroth's shoulder.

Sephiroth shoved Zack's hand away from him. "Idiot! How can I introduce her to you? I hadn't met her yet. I only met the mother but not the daughter!"

Zack slumped back to his chair staring at the picture. He sniffed. "But... She's my type, you know!"

Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal rolled their eyes at the same time.

* * *

Sephiroth met Mrs. Strife when she was brought by Hojo in their house. The two have suddenly declared that they will marry right in front of him. At first, he thought that she was just some gold digger or something but when he got to know the woman, it all changed. He asked her once if she have any children when they were left alone in the house because Professor Hojo has something to work on. He was taking his breakfast when he asked her a question suddenly.

"Do you have any children, Mrs. Strife?" Sephiroth asked her as he poured some fresh milk on his cereal bowl.

"Oh... I have one daughter, Sephiroth. She is three years younger to you." Mrs. Strife answered as she flipped the pancake that she was cooking to the other side.

"Did she agree with you remarrying my father?" (Sephiroth)

Mrs. Strife's left hand went to her cheeks. "Well... To be honest, no, she didn't... And convincing her will be a hard task. I'm sure it won't be an easy task."

After eating their breakfast, Mrs. Strife gave a picture of her daughter to Sephiroth so that he would know what she looked like.

* * *

The day has come where both families will have to gather for an engagement party. The Engagement party was held at the top most floor of a five-star hotel which was owned by the Shinra Corporation. All of their relatives and friends were invited to celebrate the occasion.

Genesis, Angeal, and Zack accompanied Sephiroth to the great hall where the engagement party will be held. All of them were in formal attires. They hate to wear clothes such as those because it was too uncomfortable for them but they have no other choice but to do so.

Tseng, Reno, Rufus, and some of their acquaintances came to celebrate the grand occasion.

While walking towards the great hall, the door that leads inside the great hall was thrown open and a waiter came out flying to the wall. He was followed by a scientist, a guard, and three visitors.

Sephiroth and his friends saw the entire display.

"What the?" Sephiroth said in surprise.

"What's going on?" Zack replied in a shocked tone.

"An enemy?" (Angeal)

"Must be an intruder..." (Genesis)

They all ran towards the great hall to know what had happened. When they've arrived there, they saw a girl who has a long, black hair and another girl who has long, brown hair that was braided.

The girl who has long black hair was named Tifa Lockhart while the other one was named Aerith Gainsborough. Tifa wore black clothes while Aerith wore a pink dress. They were looking at a girl who was standing at the top of a mini-mountain. The mini-mountain was composed of different people that were piled on top of each other. All of them were completely beat up.

The girl who was standing on top of a mini-mountain has long, blonde, straight hair. She was wearing a blue, long-sleeved, short kimono that has pink floral patterns on it and brown knee-high boots. She was holding a silver and sharp gunblade on her right hand.

Tifa held her forehead and shook her head as she watched what their female friend did.

Aerith sighed. She told her friend to come down of the mini-mountain where she was reigning like a queen. "Cloud-chan! Please come down there right this instant! And PLEASE... Don't beat all the people that you meet just only because your mother will remarry somebody else!"

Sephiroth and the rest recognized the girl who was standing on top of the mini-mountain as the girl in the picture.

Cloud turned around to look at her friends. She saw Sephiroth and his friends. She went near Sephiroth with a gunblade on her hand. Just as she was near enough, she pointed the tip of her gunblade at Sephiroth's neck.

The people who knew and respected Sephiroth gasped. They can't believe that the girl had the guts to raise her weapon against Sephiroth.

Cloud smirked as she eyed Sephiroth from head to toe. She gave him a glare and an evil smile. "Heh~ Long silver hair, tall, handsome... and etc... There is no doubt that you are that madman's son, right? My name is Cloud Strife... Nice to meet you, Oniisama!"

Sephiroth was completely shocked at his new and future stepsister's personality. When he saw the picture for the first time, he had the same impression like Zack, cute, adorable, beautiful, and kind, top it off a damsel in distress type. Now, his first impression on his stepsister shattered when he saw her personally.

Zack dropped his jaw when he saw Cloud personally. Just like Sephiroth, his first impression of her was completely shattered. "N-no..."

Genesis doesn't know how to respond about the events that happened before him. He was just impressed at what Cloud did. "So Sephiroth's stepsister was a lioness, huh?"

Angeal chuckled. "Haha... Sephiroth... meet the lioness!"

Cloud dropped his weapon to her sides. She pulled Sephiroth down to her eye level.

"Oniisama! I swear I'm going to make your father regret marrying my mother!"

She pushed Sephiroth away from her and smiled evilly.

When Sephiroth looked at her, he thought that he saw some black wings sprout behind her back.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **My first fanfic under the Final Fantasy VII category! :) This idea came to my mind suddenly. I just felt the urge to write it. Anyway, this is just a random story. Do enjoy reading it... :D


End file.
